Smoothie Issues
by CherriesR4eva
Summary: Cody and Bailey have an argument about which smoothie is better. Banana Fofana? Or Merry Berry? Cailey fluff. One-shot. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

Cody and Bailey were enjoying the glorious sun and the company of each other, just strolling on the sky deck.

**Cody, can we go get a smoothie?**

_Sure, anything for you my little hay bale._

The cute little nickname causes Bailey to giggle that cute little laugh that truly makes Cody's heart skip a beat.

**So which one should we get, cupcake?**

_I say we get the Banana Fofana. It's just absolutely delish!_

**Oh…I was thinking that we should get the Merry Berry. You gotta love the berry goodness of it.**

_But the Banana Fofana is no doubt the best smoothie on the ship._

**Actually, I believe it's the Merry Berry which is undeniably the best.**

_Please. The Merry Berry sounds like a __failed attempt at trying to think of a clever name._

**Well at least they put **_**some **_**thought to the name. Banana Fofana sounds like the person who came up with it was ****3 years old**** and couldn't pronounce 'Banana' properly. Oh mommy! Oh mommy! I want a 'fonana'!**

_On the contraire, Fofana is a creative made-up word. It's easy to remember and very catchy._

**Creative? Yah, right? Merry Berry is more creative plus it uses actual words.**

_What is so creative about it if you can find the words in a dictionary?_

**Clever people won't find it ridiculous if it's actual words.**

_Are you saying clever people find the name 'Banana Fofana' stupid?_

**Pretty much.**

_Are you calling me dumb?_

**Pretty much.**

_I am not dumb! I have had straight A's ever since 1__st__ grade. Apart from that one time when I got an F cause I didn't give in my homework. This, may I say, was partially your fault._

**Stop changing the subject just because you know that Merry Berry tastes better.**

_Well Banana Fofana is __fruitastic__!_

**Fruitastic ****is not even a proper word.**

_Says you?_

**Says the ****English Dictionary.**

_Well I'm just being creative like the 'Banana Fofana'. You wouldn't know that because your 'Merry Berry' and you are slightly boring._

**I'm boring, am I now? Well then, you are ****STUPANNOYING.**** How's that for creative?**

_What does that stand for?_

**It means stupid and annoying, so have that!**

_Actually, a creative person would have said __STUNNOYING._

**What? Why?**

_Because Bailey, my version is merged in a better way which makes it more creative._

**Creative? ****STUNNOYING**** sounds like a **_**disease**_**.**

_STUPANNOYING__ sounds like some foreign guy trying to tell my brother Zack to stop being annoying._

**Yah, but language is a creative subject.**

_But it sounds like a foreign guy who can't speak English properly._

**You can't go and insult a foreign guy's pronunciation to the English language when you can't even find 'Fofana' in a dictionary.**

_Yes you can. When I make my own dictionary!_

**You can't just make a dictionary and expect people to follow it.**

_Yes I can._

**No you can't.**

_Yes I can._

**No you can't.**

_Yes I can._

**No you can't.**

_YES I CAN!_

**NO YOU CAN'T!**

_YES I CA-_

Just then Zack arrived at the smoothie bar to find Cody and Bailey in the middle of a fierce argument.

Woah, woah, woah! Hold it! What's happening here? You two **love birds** suddenly turn into **eagles.** Haha, get it? Eagle are scary. Hawk, hawk. Am I right? Am I right?

The arguing couple sat there silent just staring at Zack like he grew another head.

Oh come on! You two are no fun.

Zack frowns from the lack of enthusiasm from the other two. He thought his metaphor was quite cool AND clever. They should have been proud that HE would come up with something like that. When still no one talked, Zack decided to ask.

What is this whole argument about? Did Cody break something? Did Bailey finally realize that Cody is such a lame looser? Did you catch Bailey cheating on you with someone better?

Bailey had an amused face on after hearing Zack's guesses. She wondered if Cody realize they were all implied insults to him. Based on the glare Cody was giving Zack, she figured he did know. After all, he was the clever one out of the two. If Zack was clever enough to put insults into his question, then Cody was definitely smart enough to spot them.

_If you must know, we were arguing over which smoothie was better._

**Cody thinks it's the 'Banana Fofana' while I believe it's the 'Merry Berry'.**

Ha! Typical of them, Zack thought. Arguing over something so pathetic was definitely their thing. Luckily for them, he knew exactly how to fix this.

You know what I think?

"_**What?" **_The couple asked in unison.

"_Say Banana Fofana. Say Banana Fofana." _Cody mumbled.

"**Say Merry Berry. Say Merry Berry." **Bailey murmured.

You two should try the ship's new 'Citrus Twist 'n' Slide. Zack replied confidently complete with dance moves.

"_**Fine…" **_The couple grunted.

One Citrus Twist 'n' Slide coming up!

...

**Wow Zack! You're right. This is the bomb.**

_Yah, just like you my little hay bale._

**You're the bomb too my little egghead.**

Glad you too are back to normal.

**Thanks Zack. We owe you.**

You can always help me with my homework.

**You got it.**

"Yah!" Zack says with little air fists.

_Thanks bro! Nice metaphor about the birds by the way. Sorry I didn't notice it earlier, I was angry._

No problemo.

The couple walked away and continued their stroll; the argument completely behind them. The new 'Citrus Twist 'n' Slide' was definitely the best smoothie on the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about this.**

**I know you're not meant to have author notes but can I just say...**

**Whoever here is reading my story and this, can you please review.**

**It's not that hard. Even a short, 'Good story' or 'need more detail' or 'add more humour' will do.**

**I have more Suite Life on Deck one-shots already in mind. I might even have a multi-shot, but I will only publish it if I get...**

**10 or more reviews.**

**Thank you if you have reviewed.**

**Cherry x**


End file.
